Telur
by rasyalleva
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka di supermarket, saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun dan sama-sama disuruh membeli telur. Child!ver.


**TELUR**

**Telur (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Aldnoah Zero (c) A-1 Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex &amp; Olympus Knight**

**Disclaimer **:Aldnoah Zero bukan punya Kaoru. Walaupun kalau Kaoru punya Aldnoah Zero nanti endingnya tetep sama, tapi Aldnoah Zero bukan punya Kaoru orz Tokoh utama boleh Inaho, tapi ceritanya dari awal punya Slaine;') /inifrasamutlak *kemudian dikeroyok massa*

**Summary **: Pertemuan pertama mereka di supermarket, saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun dan sama-sama disuruh membeli telur. InaSlaine. Child!Inaho, Child!Slaine. Complete.

.

.

Ini di tengah-tengah liburan sekolah, wajar apabila si peringkat satu di sekolah, Inaho, baru saja keluar dari kamar meskipun sudah jam tujuh pagi. Ia melihat kakaknya sedang duduk menonton TV. Belum sempat mengucapkan salam selamat pagi, kakaknya sudah langsung menyambar.

"Nao-_kun_, sana beli telur di supermarket! Aku tidak bisa masak, nih!"

"Eh?" dia mengerutkan kening. "Yuki-_nee_, aku kan baru bangun.."

Kakaknya berdiri, ia memberikan uang dan diletakkannya langsung ke tangan Inaho. Kemudian di dorongnya punggung Inaho ke pintu keluar. "Sudah, ya, sana beli," kata kakaknya dengan nada sok menggurui, kemudian menutup pintu. Hanya pada saat-saat begini saja ia bisa bertingkah sebagai bos dan menguasai rumah.

Inaho menghela napas saja. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju supermarket yang memang dekat dari tempatnya tinggal.

"Inaho!"

Inaho menoleh. Ia pikir itu hanya satu orang saja yang memanggilnya, namun ternyata ada serombongan orang mendekat. Yang memanggilnya memang hanya satu orang, Okojo.

"Okojo," balas Inaho, menghentikan laju jalannya. Padahal tinggal satu langkah lagi ia bisa memasuki supermarket. "Calm, Nina, Inko."

Mereka berlima memang sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Yang bersangkutan mendekati Inaho. Calm memandang uang yang ada di tangan Inaho, kemudian menengadahkan kepala melihat supermarket di depannya. "Kau mau belanja?"

Seketika saja Inko dan Nina tertawa keras-keras. Muka Inaho memerah. Tuh, kan, sebenarnya ia sejak tadi ingin menolak. Belanja itu, kan, pekerjaan cewek. Ini cukup memalukan meskipun di luar ia berusaha tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan sindiran itu.

Badan Nina terhuyung mundur karena tidak sanggup ketika mencoba menahan tawanya, membuatnya menabrak seseorang di belakangnya, membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aduh!" ia menjerit refleks.

"Maaf."

"Heh!" Calm langsung maju, meskipun jelas-jelas itu kesalahan adiknya yang karena kebanyakan tertawa jadi menabrak orang itu. "Apaan kamu, menabrak adikku begitu!"

Slaine yang tiba-tiba kedatangannya langsung disalahkan jelas tidak terima. Meskipun ia datang ke supermarket ini untuk membeli telur untuk ayahnya, tetapi belum masuk supermarket saja ia sudah disambut dengan tidak hangat. Padahal ini kan pertama kali nya ia diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara luar.

"Bukan salahku kalau adikmu terjatuh, kan?" ia membela diri.

"Sudah, Calm," Inaho melerai mereka dengan suara yang tenang. Ia menatap Slaine dari atas ke bawah, kemudian menatap atas lagi. Dilihatnya rambut Slaine yang sudah abu-abu, dan pikiran anak kecilnya menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah uban. "Jangan bentak _kakek-kakek_."

"Apa?" Slaine langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Inaho. "Aku masih sepuluh tahun tahu!"

Inaho mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh?" tanggapnya pendek.

Okojo berdehem. "Oke, Inaho, sampai jumpa. Kami berempat akan melanjutkan jogging," katanya menarik diri buru-buru karena tahu mereka akan melanjutkan perang lagi. Kemudian mereka berempat buru-buru pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana. Terserahlah mereka berdua akan melakukan apa.

"Aku. Masih. Sepuluh. Tahun," Slaine menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ya mana aku tahu kalau umurmu sama denganku. Rambutmu ubanan, sih."

"Ini bukan uban, dari sana nya memang begitu!"

"Ya mana aku tahu."

Slaine mendecak kesal. "Terserahlah," ia memalingkan muka, bisa-bisa ia yang meledak karena meladeni anak yang selalu tenang dalam kondisi apapun itu. Sekalipun langit runtuh dan bumi hancur, kelihatannya anak itu akan selalu tetap terkontrol.

"Satu kosong," simpul Inaho dengan nada kalem.

Slaine berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia menatap Inaho. "Sudah, sana kamu susul teman-temanmu jogging. Aku harus beli telur."

Inaho mengangkat alis. "Aku juga harus beli telur."

"_Aku _yang beli telur!"

"Aku juga harus beli telur. Aku baru bangun tadi dan kakakku langsung menyuruhku."

"Ayahku sudah menyuruhku sejak tadi jam empat pagi."

Giliran Inaho yang mati kutu. Tetapi pembicaraan ini benar-benar tidak penting. Dan ia juga bisa mengakui saja kalau ia kalah debat. "Oke, jadi skor kita satu sama, ng.."

"Slaine."

"Slaine? Namamu aneh buat orang Jepang."

"Kalau mau protes nama, tanya orang tuaku saja sana," Slaine berujar ketus. Ia menatap Inaho, agak lama. Inaho yang tahu maksudnya langsung memperkenalkan nama nya.

"Inaho," jawab Inaho pendek. "Kaizuka Inaho."

"Slaine Troyard."

"Tuh, kan. Namamu aneh kalau buat orang Jepang."

Slaine memalingkan muka, ia akhirnya berjalan memasuki supermarket. Sejak tadi karyawan dan pelayan kasirnya sudah memandangi mereka berdua yang justru berdebat tepat di depan pintu supermarket. Inaho mengikuti saja, karena toh ia juga memang akan memasukinya.

Slaine asal saja mengambil telur. Satu buah.

"Memangnya boleh, hanya beli telur satu buah?" Inaho bertanya.

Slaine menoleh, baru sadar bahwa anak itu mengikutinya terus. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka karena ia biasa sendirian, namun apa boleh buat. Anak itu mempunyai kepentingan yang sama dengannya. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" katanya, ia justru bertanya balik. Ia menatap telur itu, melempar-lemparkannya ke udara beberapa kali. "Ayahku menyuruhku membeli telur. Untuk pertama kalinya aku diperbolehkan keluar rumah."

Inaho mengerutkan kening. "Kamu tidak sekolah?"

Slaine menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belajar dari buku-buku ensiklopedia."

_Anak yang suram_, batin Inaho. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengomentari dengan mengungkapkan apa yang ia baru saja batinkan, tetapi ia mengurungkannya. Kemudian ia berdehem, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oke. Ini supermarket besar, tidak etis kalau hanya beli satu buah telur," paparnya. "Lebih baik kamu membeli satu kilo."

"Kilo?"

Meskipun mereka seumuran, hal itu membuat Inaho menganggap ia bagaikan seorang guru profesional yang sedang mengajarkan anak kecil. Inaho ingin membahas mengapa dia tidak tahu apa itu 'kilo', tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak perlu melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu.

"Sekitar sepuluh telur, barangkali," jawab Inaho dengan pendek.

_Pyar!_

Saking kagetnya, telur yang sejak tadi dilempar-lemparkan Slaine ke udara, pecah. Semua pengunjung supermarket tersebut menoleh, tetapi kemudian berpura-pura tidak melihat. Karyawan-karyawan pun mendengar dan mengetahui dengan pasti kejadian itu, namun berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Slaine pun hanya menatap telur itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Inaho nya yang panik. Bola matanya membesar.

"_OMG_, kamu mecahin telurnya?!" tuding Inaho. Dia OOC.

"Lah, aku kan tidak sengaja," Slaine membela diri.

Inaho terdiam. Ia belum pernah memecahkan telur di supermarket, dan kakaknya selalu memperingatkan agar telur-telur harus dijaga agar tidak pecah. Ia belum pernah mengalami situasi di mana ada kejadian telur pecah seperti ini. Harus membayar? Atau bagaimana? Kalau seperti kata Slaine tadi – tidak sengaja? Bagaimana?

"Kamu harus membayarnya," Inaho akhirnya memutuskan.

"Kok begitu? Salahmu dong," balas Slaine. "Gara-gara kamu menyuruhku membeli sepuluh telur padahal aku hanya butuh satu, aku kan jadi kaget. Wajar saja kalau telurnya aku pecahin. Bukan salahku, kan?"

"Dilihat dari manapun, ini salahmu!"

"Jangan dilihat dari luarnya saja! Memang aku yang mecahin, tapi sebenarnya ini gara-gara kamu kan?"

"Gara-gara kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"KAMU!"

"KAMU!"

"**Adik-adik**..."

Mereka berdua menoleh. Seorang bapak bertubuh tinggi besar – itu satpam, sebenarnya – memasang senyum kepada mereka. Senyum dipaksakan sebenarnya. Orang lain sudah pasti melihat aura membunuh yang mengelilingi bapak itu. "Supermarket ini bukan tempat untuk bermain. Kalian pulang, ya."

"Aku cuma mau beli telur," kata Slaine dan Inaho bersama-sama.

"Belinya jangan di sini. Sana, kalian **keluar** ya."

Ini pengusiran, dan Inaho tidak terima. Harga dirinya bisa ikut terjatuh drastis kalau bersama si anak ubanan yang polos dan kalem dengan tampang yang selalu tak berdosa itu. Ia melangkah keluar dengan buru-buru. Untung ia masih ingat tempat langganan kakaknya yang satu lagi. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah warung, tetapi tak apalah untuk membeli telur.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, ingin menjauhi diri dari anak pembawa sialnya. Tuh, kan, kalau tidak ada dia, semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Inaho sampai di warung, dan membeli telur dengan lancar.

"Kenapa, Inaho? Kok masih di sini?" penjual warung itu menunggu Inaho pergi, namun anak itu masih terus memandang sekeliling, menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Sedang menunggu siapa?"

Inaho menoleh kanan-kiri lagi, kemudian mendesah. "Bisa minta plastik bening?"

"Buat apa?"

"Ada yang minta satu telur. Jadi mau dipisahkan saja."

.

.

Inaho kembali lagi ke supermarket itu dan melihat Slaine di sana sedang duduk di tempat parkir dan menggelar lembaran kertas besar. Inaho berhenti, ia memasukkan plastik bening berisi satu butir telur itu ke dalam kresek hitam yang berisi telurnya, seolah-olah tidak ada yang perlu diberikan. Kemudian ia mendekat.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya basa-basi. Tetapi begitu Slaine mengangkat kepala, belum sempat ia menjawab, Inaho sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan dengan melihat lembaran yang digelar Slaine.

"Aku? Aku sedang mencari supermarket selain ini," jawab Slaine seadanya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada."

"Jelas saja tidak bisa ketemu kalau kamu mencari pakai peta kota," Inaho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Di peta kota, yang muncul ya cuma supermarket kota. Warung-warung dan sebagainya tidak bakal ada di situ, walaupun kamu cari sampai besok pagi."

Slaine memalingkan muka, merasa dipermalukan. Ralat, ia memang dipermalukan. Ia menatap ke kresek yang dibawa Inaho. "Percaya deh yang sudah beli," tukasnya, ia memalingkan muka. "Sudah sana. Pulang."

Inaho ragu-ragu. "Trus, kamu nya bagaimana?"

"Memangnya masalahku itu urusanmu?"

"Memangnya kamu sedang bermasalah?"

"Jelaslah," jawab Slaine langsung. Ia menatap peta nya lagi, mencari-cari supermarket sekali lagi. "Selain aku sedang cari supermarket, aku juga bingung beli telurnya bagaimana. Ayahku hanya menyuruhku beli telur untuk persediaan makanan. Kalau aku gagal kali ini, bisa jadi aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah lagi."

Untuk persediaan makanan.

Inaho diserang keraguan yang kedua kalinya. Kalau untuk persediaan makanan, tidak mungkin hanya butuh satu butir telur. Dan kalau anak yang sedang duduk di depannya ini gagal, maka ia tidak bisa keluar lagi untuk seterusnya.

Yah, kalau tidak bisa keluar lagi, justru bagus sih. Mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi, dan ia tidak perlu direpotkan lagi, dan ia tidak perlu diusir keluar dari supermarket lagi.

.

.

.

"Yuki-nee, nih telurnya."

"Nah, terimaka... HA?"

"Kenapa? Sudah, aku mau ke kamar."

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! Nao-kun! Kakak memang hanya bilang 'beli telur', tapi jangan cuma beli satu butir, dong!"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Mereka berdua OOC, mana Inaho nya jadi rada tsundere gitu lagi lol orz Slaine nya jadi polos bener-bener anak kecil gitu XD Oke, yang disini sebenernya lagi buntu karena kena _writer's blockitis _di tengah-tengah garapan novel. Iseng buat ini deh, mending mereka berantem unyu aja daripada malah tembak-tembakan XD

Sama ada yang gak sreg sama endingnya Aldnoah Zero? XD Di grup otaku sekolahku, cuma aku yang bisa 'nerima' endingnya, dan malah gak terima kenapa semua deathchara di episode 12 –Inaho, Asseylum-hime, Saazbaum– masih dibuat hidup di season 2, jadi wajar aja sih kalo banyak banget yang gak sreg:"D Soalnya aku gak mihak siapa-siapa, kecuali kalau pairing lol. Aku suka SlaineAssey XD *ini namanya mihak nak*

By the way, aku lagi buat polling. Buka profilku ya.

Review dong! Anonim juga boleh deh. _I know you're in there_~


End file.
